This invention relates to a speed reducer gear box and more particularly to a speed reducer gear box having a flywheel mounted on the input shaft thereof.
Speed reducer gear boxes are frequently used on trenching machines or other types of machines which are severely vibrated or impacted during the operation thereof. If the gear box is being driven by a hydraulic motor, the vibration from the machine is transmitted through the gear box to the hydraulic motor and can cause the hydraulic motor to fail. The sudden impact imposed on the trenching machine by the trencher striking a rock can transmit damaging shock to the hydraulic motor through the gear box.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved speed reducer gear box.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gear box having means thereon for stabilizing the operation thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gear box having a flywheel mounted therein for reducing the shock normally transmitted to the hydraulic motor connected thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gear box which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.